


Tumblr Prompt Fills, 221b Style

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: A collection of 221b ficlets that are fills for prompts I received on tumblr.





	1. Female Presenting Nipples

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by chriscalledmesweetie: Sherlock and John discuss "female-presenting nipples." ;)

 

“Female-presenting nipples.”

 

“What?”

 

“Female-presenting nipples, John! Seven letters.”

 

“Is… is that a clue for the crossword puzzle?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Wow. That’s fairly - adult, isn’t it? Surprised it made it into the paper.”

 

“This is an adult newspaper.”

 

“An adult -- why are you reading an adult newspaper?”

 

“It’s for a case.”

 

“Of course it is.”

 

…

…

…

 

“Have you figured it out?”

 

“What? Oh, I moved on to the other clues. I’ll come back to it.”

 

“What sort of case is this for, anyway?”

 

“You’ll probably write it up as _The Case of the Tumblr Guidelines.”_

 

“Since when do you know what Tumblr is? I thought you were on Twitter.”

 

“I have a presence on several social media platforms.”

 

“Is that so? Figured you’d think that sort of thing to be a waste of time.”

 

“It generally is, but lately I have found a satisfying number of cases to pursue on them.”

 

“Really? Why is this the first time I’m hearing about it?”

 

“I figured you were busy pursuing another female for your next wife.”

 

“....Sherlock. You do know that kiss the other night wasn’t just a one-off, right? Or that I’d be interested in anybody else, female or otherwise, after that?”

 

“Oh. I…”

 

“Sherlock. I’m pansexual. Surprised you haven’t figured it out by now, to be honest.”

 

“But you like -- oh! Female-presenting nipples. _Breasts!”_

  



	2. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nottoolateforthegame: Sherlock/John lazy day in bed on a stormy or snow day.

 

Something tickled his nose as he slowly woke up. As his brain became less foggy, memories from the night before began trickling in. The more aware he became of his surroundings, the trickle turned into a veritable flood. Almost overwhelming. Without opening his eyes, he breathed in the scent of poncy shampoo that reminded him of pine needles.

 

Pine needles. They had just put up the Christmas tree last night. Caught under the mistletoe, they had kissed for the first time. Made slow, sweet love in Sherlock’s bed. The bed that they were still in, as sunlight streamed through the window.

 

The body in his arms stirred. John tightened his grip.

 

“It’s snowing outside,” Sherlock murmured into his pillow.

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“The refraction of the light, as well as the sound the flakes make as they hit the window.”

 

John smiled into Sherlock’s hair. “Can you really hear that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Amazing,” John sighed. He kissed Sherlock’s head before rolling onto his back. “Yep. You’re right. It’s really coming down, too. I wonder if we’ll be able to make it to your parents’ in time for dinner. We might be snowed in.”

 

“Good,” Sherlock mumbled. “I vote we stay in bed all day. Celebrate Christmas tomorrow instead.”

 

John grinned. He flipped back onto his side and embraced Sherlock again. “Brilliant.”

  
  
  



	3. Uncle Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by MissDavis: Mycroft and Rosie!

 

Rosie rolled her eyes and sighed as only a put-upon teenager could.

 

“No, Uncle Mycroft, Dad and Papa have not had  _ that talk  _ with me. But I already know - “

 

“I will not have you incorporating inaccurate information into your mindset,” Mycroft admonished. He leaned forward, hands resting on his umbrella as he peered at his niece over the eyeglasses he had just recently been forced to purchase. 

 

“Relax, Uncle. My dad is an expert on the subject, and Papa -- “

 

“Knows next to nothing about it,” Mycroft harrumphed. 

 

“That used to be true, but Dad taught him all he needs to know. In fact, Papa has taught Dad a thing or two, simply by participating in their weekly sessions.”

 

Mycroft scoffed. “Weekly. As if John could convince Sherlock to engage even  _ that  _ frequently.”

 

Rosie crossed her arms, sitting up straighter in her dad’s armchair. “And what exactly makes you think you’re qualified to discuss this?”

 

Mycroft sniffed as he looked down his large nose at her. “I have far more knowledge and experience than either one of your parents possesses.”

 

“I find that hard to believe.”

 

“Now see here, young lady, I will not tolerate insubordination - “

 

“I’m not one of your employees!”

 

“Oh very well. Explain your reasoning, then.”

 

And Rosie went on to defend her choice of the best James Bond.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling lately, so if you'd like to help distract me, leave me a Sherlock prompt in my tumblr inbox, any pairing or rating, and I'll write you a 221b ficlet. Find me at pipmer.tumblr.com


End file.
